


Memo

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt





	Memo

“I'm in love with Cas,” Dean declared, his chin thrust out belligerently. 

 

Sam nodded absently without looking up from typing on his laptop, and Dean felt his nerves twist tighter.

 

“That's it, a nod? I just came out to you and that's it,” Dean remarked, disappointed and somehow more nervous than before he spoke.

 

“Dude, did you really just get the memo?” his brother asked with a smirk.


End file.
